Rendezvous
by ScarlettEmerald
Summary: What if there was another way for Haruhi to pay her debt? When Honey comes up with a shocking idea, Haruhi immediately shuts it down. But as the host club becomes closer to Haruhi, the others may see other benefits to the idea, and fight for Haruhi's hand. (the first couple of chapters are almost straight from the anime to help set up the story, so please bear with me!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"There are four libraries in this school, but why is it so noisy everywhere? If you don't feel like studying, just go home!" A young student muttered angrily and pushed their old fashioned glasses back into place. Finally at the end of the north corridor, the student found a music room, one of an ungodly amount of music rooms in the school. "This is probably the only place left that's quiet…" With that thought, the student opened the door and entered.

Upon entering the music room, the irate student noticed six boys of varying ages sitting on or standing near an ornate couch in the center of the room, all wearing the Ouran High School uniform. They were, especially for boys, all extremely beautiful. The irate student spared a moment of thought to compare their school uniform to the clothes he currently wore. The uniform was made of the finest materials, tailored to fit each student to perfection, and cost more than a house. What he wore were baggy pants and a sweater two sizes too big over a white button up shirt, all purchased second hand. His scholarship to this prestigious school covered tuition and books, but not the uniform.

Of the six boys that sat on the couch, the blonde one in the middle stood from his spot in the center and raised his hands into the air. "Welcome, rare scholarship honor student Haruhi Fujioka, to the Ouran High School Host Club! A place where we hosts will entertain the beauties of this wonderful school!"

"How did you know my name?" Haruhi, the irate student, asked.

At this point, the shorter of the two raven haired boys stepped forward. "The tone of our school is not fit for commoners, entrance being based first upon pedigree and secondly about money. So don't you have a lot of nerve for getting a scholarship here? If I didn't know who you were, I would not be fit to be here."

Haruhi rolled his eyes. _Damn rich people…_

The blonde from earlier clasped Haruhi's hand. "We were not, however, aware that our rare scholarship honor student was gay. But no matter! What would you like? Twincest with Hikaru and Kaoru? The silent, scary, black haired type, Kyoya our Vice President, or Mori the taller of the two? Lolicon with Honey? Or perhaps a prince to fulfill your fantasies with me, President Tamaki?"  
Haruhi started backing up quickly. "N-n-n-no! I'm not gay! I'm not even-" At this point Haruhi stepped back into a pedestal that held a large blue vase, which immediately fell to the floor with a large crash. The room fell silent, exaggerated after the loudness of the vase shattering.

The shorter black haired student, Vice President Kyoya, whipped out a notebook and began writing. "That vase, worth 8 million yen, was supposed to be sold at the next school auction to raise funds for club activities. Seeing as you cannot even afford our school uniform, I am without a doubt in assuming that you are unable to pay this amount back."

Flustered, Haruhi slowly nodded.

The notebook snapped shut. "Then consider yourself our dog from here on out. You seem like you'd clean up nicely, so we will graciously give you a uniform, which will of course be added onto your existing debt, and you will serve as a host."

* * *

 _Damn rich kids…_ Haruhi thought for the hundredth time today as she watched her client babble endlessly about god knows what. "What do you think Fujioka-san?" Her client asked with wide eyes.

Haruhi smiled. Though the client was rich and kinda obnoxious, as all of the students here were, this client was rather soft spoken and sincerely nice, so Haruhi made an effort to reengage. "I think that you know yourself best, so my opinion doesn't really count for anything until after we get to know each other better. Until then, I stand by my thinking that you know best." The client blushed, assuming Haruhi meant that she _wanted_ to get to know each other better.

"Beautifully said Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled from across the room. "My precious honor student is blooming into a wonderful host everyone!" Haruhi rolled her eyes at the club President, and watched as the other club members started to make wise cracks at the President. All except Kyoya, who merely watched on as he balanced the books or whatever it was that he did in that notebook of his.

Suddenly, Haruhi felt daggers being glared at her. Turning back towards Tamaki, she saw only Tamaki's client staring at her, with a pleasant face. "Must have been my imagination…" Haruhi mumbled.

As club activities ended for the day, after the last client had left. Haruhi stretched her arms above her head. "I'm so tired! Goodnight everyone, I'm gonna go ahead and head home."

Tamaki waved. "Goodnight sweet honor student! I look forward to tomorrow when I can watch you bloom further!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Goodnight Fujioka-san. Good work today, you've taken about 50,000 off of your debt from today's services."

The twins waved and simultaneously yelled goodbye.

Honey was still eating cake next to Mori, and yelled goodbye with an overstuffed mouth.

Closing the door behind Haruhi, effectively shutting out their loud and boisterous voices, Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she could relax. Or so she thought, as she started walking down the corridor, until she saw one of the club's clients. "Ayanokouji-san." Haruhi called as she walked over. "Did you need something with the host club? I'd be happy to escort you back inside if you like."

The tall, slim girl shook her head delicately and smiled. But the smile was thin, as though it wasn't real, not that Haruhi noticed. "I was actually hoping to talk to you privately, Fujioka-san."

Haruhi tilted her head in confusion. "Me? But why? Aren't you Tamaki senpai's best customer?"

Ayanokouji blushed delicately at hearing Tamaki's name, but it quickly faded. "I am, and I will continue to be so, which is exactly why I am here now." Ayanokouji stared straight into Haruhi's eyes. "As his best customer, I worry for the sake of he and his host club upon having someone like you as a member."

Haruhi's eyebrows shot up. "Someone like me?"  
"Yes." Ayanokouji sniffed. "Someone poor. A commoner trying to bring down the ways of those like us, who were raised quite differently. Bringing commoner's food in and forcing Tamaki-sama and the clients to drink such filth. Taking up Tamaki-sama's precious time in order to help you, who have no chance at gaining any sort of standing with such information."

"I think you misunderstood something… I'm not really…" Haruhi started, but it was no use. Ayanokouji cut Haruhi off with a glare. "I will not hear your excuses! You do not belong there!" With that, Ayanokouji sauntered off, leaving a thoroughly confused Haruhi, and an extremely interested bystander.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Haruhi woke up the next morning with a feeling. There were no words to describe this feeling. It wasn't worry, or excitement, or a sense of calm. It was…. Well, it was _something_. Something was going to happen today, Haruhi could just feel it. "Oh, that's right!" Haruhi clapped her hands together. "There's a sale at the grocery store today! And with my coupons that expire tomorrow, I'll save a ton! I'll keep those and the grocery money in my wallet today and go after school."

Donning her uniform, Haruhi stepped out and locked the apartment behind her with a sigh. The walk took a good thirty minutes, but this was likely the only quiet time that she would get. The Host Club took up all her free time at school, and her was his own bundle of eccentricity. So Haruhi savored her time of quiet.

Thirty minutes later, she entered Ouran grounds. And immediately felt daggers being glared at her again. Looking around for the cause, Haruhi once again saw Ayanokouji smiling pleasantly at her. Shrugging it off, she continued on to her classes with Hikaru and Kaoru.

After her last class, Haruhi went to collect her things from her locker. "I'll go to the grocery store right after club activities." Haruhi muttered to herself. "I can't forget the coupons and my food money for the week, so I'll go ahead and grab them now.

But when Haruhi got to her locker, it was empty. No bag, no notebooks, and no wallet. Running through the halls, Haruhi searched all of her classrooms, but her belongings remained missing. As she ran to the last class, she passed a window overlooking the sprawling courtyard of the academy. From the corner of her eye, Haruhi noticed something floating in the fountain. Stopping, she stepped closer to the window, and saw that it was her missing stuff. _Who would do that?_ Haruhi wondered as she ran the opposite way towards the entrance. As the thought passed through her mind, she passed Ayanokouji, who was smiling smugly.

"It appears someone has tossed your belongings in the fountain." Ayanokouji said. "As you collect your things, you should have some time to contemplate your life. You're lucky that Tamaki-sama has made you lot a lot nicer. During your contemplation you should consider how to fix the faults in your upbringing as well?"

Wading through the fountain, Haruhi certainly did contemplate. She contemplated how Ayanokouji-san was the most likely suspect for who threw her things into the fountain. After an hour of searching, she had found everything except her wallet. That was the most important of her items, so Haruhi continued to search.

"Hello peasant!" Tamaki yelled, startling Haruhi. "What a nice hobby you have, skipping club activities and playing in the water." Tamaki noticed Haruhi's wet belongings sitting outside of the fountain. "Why are your things wet?"

Haruhi shrugged without turning around. It was no use accusing anyone, especially Tamaki's best customer, without any evidence. Even with evidence, those rich bastards were likely to stick together. "I accidentally dropped my stuff in the fountain. I can't find my wallet though, and I have this week's food money in there so I really need to find it."

Splashing noises were made after that, making Haruhi look over and see that Tamaki had joined her in the fountain, searching for her money. "Its ok sempai, you don't have to do that! You'll get wet too!"

Tamaki chuckled. "People already say that I'm dripping with charm, so what difference are water droplets?" Tamaki jumped up in excitement. "Haruhi! I found it!"

Haruhi smiled. Maybe they weren't all bastards.

At this point it was too late to rejoin club activities, so Haruhi went home. The next day, however, she made sure to be on time for club activities. Her first customer, surprisingly, was Ayanokouji.

"Ayanokouji-san, what a pleasure to see you." Haruhi lied. "But I'm surprised that you picked me, when Tamaki-sempai is here today."

Ayanokouji set down her tea and stared calculatingly at Haruhi. "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about you Fujioka-san. I wanted to see why customers are beginning to flock to you, and why you draw Tamaki-sama's attention."

Haruhi sighed, already tired from the conversation. "Are you jealous?"

Ayanokouji's face went red with embarrassment and anger. She grabbed Haruhi's jacket and pulled her over the table, making it so that Haruhi ended up landing on top of Ayanokouji, who was screaming for help. "Someone! Haruhi suddenly attacked me! Help! Take this commoner away, he's not fit to be around those like us!"

Everyone was watching, especially all of the other hosts who rushed over. Their faces were hard, and suddenly Haruhi felt her heart constrict at the sight. Without realizing it, Haruhi had come to think of herself as one of them, when that was obviously not true from the way they looked at her with such disdain. With a snap from Tamaki, the twins walked over with two pitchers of water. Closing her eyes, Haruhi prepared for the onslaught of water. But when the splash sounded, she was barely wet, not nearly what she should be from two full pitchers of water. Opening her eyes, she say Ayanokouji dripping wet.

"As if we'd believe that, baka." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Indeed." Kyoya concurred. "And we also know that it was you who threw Haruhi's belongings into the fountain."

"What evidence do you have? The word of this commoner?!" Ayanokouji spat.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back into place, hostility flaring in his eyes. "We have an eyewitness, me, who saw your confrontation with Haruhi two days ago as well as Kaoru and Hikaru seeing you grab Haruhi's belongings during class. If Haruhi's word is not good enough, though it is, is ours good enough for you?"

Haruhi blushed. Everyone was standing up for her. Kyoya was always serious, but this anger on her behalf was attractive. For the twins and Tamaki as well, who rarely showed a serious side at all. Suddenly Haruhi felt very female around the four of them, making this embarrassing display even worse.

Tamaki helped Ayanokouji up. "We know who Haruhi is princess, and he is not someone who would dare do such a thing. It is you, princess, who are not fit to be around people like us. Please leave!"

Ayanokouji ran away in tears, while Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. "Yeah, I don't think Ayanokouji is Haruhi's type." All of the hosts, except for Tamaki, who still thought Haruhi was a boy, laughed. As Haruhi changed into dry clothes, however, Tamaki found out the hard way that Haruhi was really a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Haruhi walked out of the changing room, now in a yellow dress that the girls at Ouran typically wore, rather than the boy's uniform that Haruhi normally wore. "Thank you for the change of clothes, as well as for the support everyone." Haruhi smiled widely, a first for the boys of the host club. "You four were so cool!"

All of the hosts stood frozen in shock. Who was this pretty girl, and where was the slob who walked in a few days ago? They recovered quickly though. "Now that we all know you're a girl," Hikaru started, letting Kaoru finish. "What are we all going to do?"

Tamaki nodded. "Indeed, what are we to do? We can hardly let a girl be a host, it's scandalous!"

Kyoya interrupted here. "Yet there is the dilemma of the 8 million yen debt. We can hardly let her escape her responsibility so easily."

Haruhi sighed deeply. They were all right. "I'll just have to find another way of paying you pack I suppose… It will likely take the rest of my life though…"

Honey smiled and started bouncing. "I know! I know! I know! Honey has an idea!"

Everyone looked to Honey, who cuddled his bunny Usa-chan as he smiled devilishly. It was that smile that reminded them all that Honey wasn't the child he pretended to be. "We're all rich enough to pay for the vase."

Haruhi shook her head furiously. "No. I refuse to let anyone pay my debt for me. I knocked over the vase, so this is my responsibility." Kyoya smiled, appreciative of Haruhi's honesty and dedication regarding her responsibilities.

Honey giggled. "But if you were married, wouldn't your debt also be your husband's debt?"

The whole room froze, everyone's mouths hanging open in shock. This included Mori, who was stoic even during the most eccentric of times at the host club. Kyoya was also just as shocked by Honey's idea, though he hid it marginally better than the others.

"Are you suggesting that Fujioka-san marry one of us, Honey-senpai?" Kyoya asked.

Honey nodded eagerly. "Usa-chan thinks it's a good idea too!"

Haruhi stalked towards the door. "Well I don't! You're all handsome, and someone like me would be lucky to marry one of you, but that's still letting someone else pay for something that I did! It wouldn't be fair to any of you, regardless of how rich you all are!" Slamming the door shut behind her, Haruhi left the music room and went home. She didn't want to be forced into a marriage with any of them, and allow them to someday resent her. Resent her for paying her debt. Resent her for being poor. Resent her for not being feminine. They were her friends, she realized after they supported her against Ayanokouji, and she didn't want to lose that.

The others watched as Haruhi left, then turned to stare at one another. The silence dragged out for a few minutes, until Hikaru broke the silence with "Well. Who knew Haruhi could get all hot and bothered about something?" Kaoru nodded as he responded to his brother. "That was… Actually kind of sexy."

Tamaki blushed, Honey giggled, and Mori and Kyoya just watched stoically.

"Even if she wouldn't let someone pay her debt for her, this has certainly made Haru-chan think of us all as marriage candidates." Silence was the only response to Honey's statement, making him pout. "I guess I'll just take Haru-chan for myself then, even though she said that Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Kyo-chan, and Tama-chan were so cool earlier. After all, she's so pretty, and smart, and dedicated, and responsible. Who wouldn't want to marry Haru-chan?"

The four mentioned tinged pink, then looked to each other. An unspoken agreement was made. Haruhi may not let them pay her debt, which was likely since it as Haruhi, but she was now someone they should think of as a girl. As a woman that they could possibly marry, if they so choose.

The next day, Haruhi was dreading club activities with the host club. Things were going to be different now. It was sure to be a headache. But when she pushed the door to the music room open, everyone was just as they always were. They all sat in their normal spots, doing what they normally did, and greeted her as they did every other day.

Haruhi walked straight over to Tamaki and Kyoya, looking them directly in the eyes with confidence. "I will not let anyone pay my debt for me, but thank you all for thinking of me. I really don't mind being considered a boy, so I will continue to work as a host if you'll let me. If not, I'll try to find work elsewhere."

Tamaki sighed. "Such a waste of feminine beauty! But who are we to deny the wish of a young lady? You may continue to participate in the host club!"

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. If they had said no, she didn't know what job she would be able to get to make decent payments towards her debt.

Kyoya opened his notebook. "Speaking of your duties as a host here, we have been meaning to tell you of an event that we are holding. Attendance is mandatory, of course."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows as the others started cheering in excitement. "When and what is this event?"

"The event is scheduled for all of next week, as it will be spring break. We will be going to my family's summer home, which has its own private beach, where we will entertain a group of our most frequent customers. Your gender will need to be hidden if you are to continue as a host, so we have set the girls up in a separate hotel while the hosts will be staying in my home."

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you senpai. I'm excited to see the beach. I've never been to one before!"

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey gasped. "You've never been to the beach?!" They all exclaimed.

Haruhi blinked at them. "No? My father and I never really had time to go. Now that I think about it, it's actually been a few years since I even put a swimsuit on."

Kaoru and Hikaru clasped hands together. "Don't worry about that!" They cheered. "Our mother is a designer, so we'll get a swimsuit for you!"

Haruhi chuckled. "And how am I supposed to wear this swimsuit if I'm supposed to be pretending that I'm a boy?"  
The twins waved off her concern. "That's just for when the girls are around. When it's just us you don't need to hide."

 _Not hiding, huh?_ Haruhi wondered. _How am I not supposed to hide when I'm always me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **A/N: Hi all! I'm so excited to see that Rendezvous already has followers! I'm intending to write at least one chapter a day, so hopefully there won't be too much suspense! HOWEVER, I will be leaving the States to go to Germany for a couple of weeks starting tomorrow, and during that time I will probably not be posting chapters unless I find the time in a place with good free wifi. I will be writing though! So never fear!**

 **Also, I know that most of the story so far is straight from the anime/manga, but starting in chapter 5 I will be using what has happened in the first four chapters to branch out. There maaaaaay be a slight lemon ;P**

Haruhi sat on the beach watching the hosts play in the water with some of the girls that had been invited. They were all customers that came to the host club almost daily. Two of the girls stayed behind to talk to Haruhi. They saw Haruhi more than any of the other girls, and they were pretty nice, even if they were oblivious to the commoner world.

"What do you think of my swimsuit Haruhi-kun?" One girl in a yellow bikini. It was rather plain, but the color was good for the girl's skin. "And mine Haruhi-kun? Is it cute?" Asked the other girl, who wore a baby blue bikini with lace edging.

Haruhi smiled. "I think they suit both of you very well. I couldn't have picked anything better for you to wear today." It wasn't a lie, Haruhi _couldn't_ have picked anything better, but the girls blushed as they came to their own assumptions about Haruhi's words.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey called from across the beach, swinging a pail above his head. "Let's collect stuff!"

"Okay Honey-senpai!" Haruhi got up. "Excuse me ladies, but I'm going to join Honey-senpai for a while. Why don't the two of you swim? It would be a waste if you didn't get to use your cute swimsuits." The girls giggled and did just that as Haruhi walked away.

For a while Haruhi and Honey collected things they found on the beach. There were an amazing amount of crabs and shells for a small beach, so the two were excited as they made plans to cook the crabs for dinner. When Honey ran to Mori to show their loot, Haruhi looked around and saw the two customers that had stayed with her all morning up on a high rock ledge. There were two men there, who appeared to be harassing the girls.

Immediately Haruhi ran up there and threw a rock at one of the men's heads, thudding with a loud smack. "The girls don't seem to want you hear. So why don't you leave?"

The man who had been hit walked up to Haruhi and grabbed her by the shirt. "The fuck do you think you're doing kid?" While the man yelled at Haruhi, the girls escaped. _At least they'll be ok._ Haruhi thought. The man didn't seem to hold the same thoughts. "Now you've scared our girls away!" The man pulled Haruhi towards the edge of the ledge, and Haruhi began to struggle.

"Let go of me you damn bastard!" Haruhi yelled. As her feet left the ledge and she felt nothing blocking her from the ocean, her eyes opened wide. "Haruhi!" She heard someone yell, but didn't see who as the man let go and she fell straight into the ocean. She knew how to swim, but it had been years and the currents were too strong for her awkward attempts at fighting them. Haruhi dimly saw a shadow coming towards her, but she closed her eyes as the last of her air left and she blacked out.

When Haruhi woke up she was laying on the beach, coughing up ocean water. Someone patted her back, helping the water come out. "Breathe Haruhi, breathe!" Tamaki yelled from behind her. So it was him who was patting her back.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked, and turned her head to see him. He was dripping wet, just as much as she was. "Was it you who pulled me out?"

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi by the arms, turning her body to face him. "What the hell were you thinking? You're just a girl Haruhi! You can't do things like that!" He shook her as he yelled, until Haruhi ripped herself away and stood. The other hosts moved to help her up, but she ignored all of them.

"Who cares if I'm a girl or a boy? What does that even matter?" Haruhi yelled. "So what if I'm not strong enough? I had to try! Who are you to yell at me about this?"

Tamaki's face slowly went blank as Haruhi yelled. When she was finished, he pushed past her and began walking back to the house. "If you really don't realize what you've done, I refuse to speak to you until you do and you apologize." Haruhi's heart stabbed with pain, but she refused to give in. "If anyone needs to apologize, senpai, it's you."

The other hosts watched solemnly. And yet, for some of the hosts, the felt happy that Tamaki was not in Haruhi's favor. For some of them, this felt like a chance.

Dinner was tense. Haruhi ate much more crab than she should have, and after the hosts explained that they were all worried for her safety rather than thinking of her as someone lower, and ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up.

"What a waste…" Haruhi muttered as she left the bathroom. Then she noticed a man sitting in a chair, just in a pair of pants, toweling his hair dry. "Oh, I'm so sorry sir, I had no idea I entered someone's room."

"Haruhi, it's ok, it's me." Kyoya said, putting his glasses on. Haruhi's cheeks tinged pink. _Did I just think of Kyoya as a man?_ She thought to herself.

As Kyoya got up from the chair, the two walked towards each other, meeting in the middle of the room in front of his bed. "I'm sorry for worrying you all Kyoya-senpai. I didn't realize that you all would worry if I did something reckless."

Kyoya shrugged. "I wasn't especially worried, but you do need to remember that you are a girl, and you can easily be taken advantage of." With that, Kyoya pushed Haruhi onto the bed, hovering his body over her with his arms and legs on each side of her, trapping her with his body as the cage. "We had to send bouquets to the girls as apology. They were each $50,000, so $600,000 will be added to your debt." Kyoya leaned down and pressed his lips against Haruhi's neck, just over her frantic pulse. "Would you like to pay with your body?"

Leaning back up, he saw Haruhi stared with her normal blank face at him. "You wouldn't do that Kyoya-senpai. You have nothing to gain by being with me, even for one night to settle my debt."

Kyoya sat up to argue, to tell Haruhi of exactly how much he could gain from being with her, when Tamaki entered the room.

"Kyoya, do you have any lotion?" Tamaki asked as he entered the room, then saw Kyoya and Haruhi on the bed together. "You bastard!" Tamaki started to run forward, but Kyoya pushed past him to leave, shoving a bottle of lotion into his hands. Tamaki ran up to Haruhi. "What were you two doing in here?" he asked heatedly.

Haruhi shrugged. "I ate too much crab and got sick. When I ran to the nearest bathroom I didn't know that it was Kyoya-senpai's room, and he thought I should rest. Since I was here I apologized for being reckless, not thinking about how it would worry you all." Haruhi looked down into her lap. "I'm sorry to you too Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki sighed. "I'm sorry too. You are strong, but I meant it when I said that there are some things that you can't go up against alone. That's true for everyone. But I'll let you rest now since you're probably still not feeling well."

Tamaki walked towards the door as a loud boom of thunder sounded, and felt two slim arms wrap around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back from the Alps! I visited Austria, Germany, Lichtenstein (the smallest freaking country - we spent an hour there), and Switzerland! Of course I caught bronchitis... But I survived! It was breathtaking. If you can ever go, DO! While overseas, I definitely did some writing, including a very steamy lemon for later on. I have also decided the direction of this story, and WHO Haruhi will end up with!**

 **Thank you, my followers, for waiting patiently while I was away! I'll do my best to upload a bunch to make up for lost time! If you have any suggestions or requests, feel free to leave them in a review!**

Chapter Five

Haruhi let go immediately. "So sorry, Tamaki-senpai!" Tamaki noticed that her eyes were wide, filled with panic. "You can go now… If you'll excuse me I have important business to attend to." Haruhi climbed into the closet and locked it, ignoring Tamaki's attempts to break open the door as he realized her fear of the thunder.

Finally, he stopped. "I get it now," He spoke softly. "You've always dealt with things on your own. You never had anyone to help you through things, to rely on when things got tough." Tamaki pressed his forehead to the door of the closet. "But I promise you, I will never let you be alone through difficult times again! So please, Haruhi, please come out."

The doors of the closet burst open and Haruhi jumped into Tamaki's arms, crying as the thunderstorm continued. Feeling Haruhi in his arms, and feeling the truth to his words, Tamaki realized that he wanted her. He wanted Haruhi to be his. He wanted to be the one to support her, not the host club. But none of that mattered right now. What mattered was helping Haruhi through the storm, and then tomorrow he would pursue his feelings for her.

His resolution to the story was a blindfold and headphones, to block out the sound and sight of the storm, which seemed to help. Until the other hosts came in and accused him of S&M play. Shell shocked, Tamaki watched as the twins took Haruhi away, and saw her believe that he had just been trying to fool around with her.

Hikaru and Kaoru brought Haruhi to their room. "We'll watch over you here so that the idiot boss doesn't try anything tonight."

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you. But…" Haruhi looked over. "There's only one bed in here. I don't mind sleeping on the floor though."

The twins looked aghast. "The floor?!" They exclaimed. "As if. You'll sleep on the bed Haruhi." Kaoru responded.

Shaking her head, Haruhi argued. "But it's _your_ bed. The two of you should sleep on it. I refuse to let two of you sleep on the floor in your own room when there is a big bed."

Hikaru smiled evilly. "So it's a big bed?" Haruhi nodded. "And you absolutely refuse to let us sleep on the floor?" Haruhi nodded again.

Kaoru chuckled catching on to his brother's plan. "Well we absolutely refuse to let you sleep on the floor." The twins looked at Haruhi and said together, "Then it looks like the three of us will sleep in the bed together tonight!"

"W-w-what?" Haruhi stammered.

The three argued for a while, but the twins won, and the three of them got into bed together. It really was a big bed, plenty of room for all three of them. _Then why,_ Haruhi wondered, _am I sandwiched in between them?!_

The twins, as well as the other host vying for Haruhi's love, had decided that they would do anything to make Haruhi love them. Especially if it was something… _enjoyable_.

Hikaru and Kaoru thought that was Tamaki's intention, and thought that two (or three in this case) could play at that game.

"You shouldn't worry about that beast of a President." Hikaru said, rubbing Haruhi's back gently.

"Yeah," Kaoru continued from the other side. "He was only trying to do something that would relax you, though I didn't think he was into that kind."

Haruhi sat up and turned to look at both brothers. "Something to relax me?" She asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "I know it relaxes me, and everyone else who does it." Kaoru answered.

Haruhi sighed, frowning. "But what _is_ it?" She demanded.

"Orgasm of course." Hikaru sat up and leaned in close to Haruhi, breathing into her ear, making her shiver. "Want to try?"

Haruhi's heart stopped. Orgasm? … Sex? … With Tamaki-senpai? With Hikaru or Kaoru? Haruhi was shocked. Furiously shaking her head, Haruhi got up from the bed and walked to the door. "No! Of course not!" She exclaimed. "How can the two of you talk about sex so casually? Especially at our age!" With that, she left, slamming the door behind her.

"Pfft." Kaoru chuckled, still laying down. "I love how her thoughts jumped straight to sex. Dirty Haruhi!"

Hikaru laughed along with Kaoru and laid down. Later, after Kaoru had fallen asleep, Hikaru stayed wide awake thinking about Haruhi. Specifically, about Haruhi and his brother. If it were any other girl, they would both flirt and see where things took them. But Haruhi was different, she was special. After all, they were all considering marrying her. And they couldn't _both_ marry her after all. In this case, they wouldn't be able to share.

 _What'll I do if she picks Kaoru_? Hikaru wondered. He wanted her to pick him. He could see a future with her, together as husband and wife. _What'll I do if she picks me instead of Kaoru?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Haruhi was glad her dad had sent her to work at a job in a different city for the summer. The air was clean, the work made her feel useful, and everything was peaceful without her father or the host club to cause a riot. But her peace lasted only a few days before the host club barged back into her life, making claims about how they thought she had fled bankruptcy or been kidnapped. What nonsense. But that's exactly what they told her they thought after arriving by helicopter.

Her boss quickly put them all to work, and was pleasantly surprised at how they succeeded. Having been in the host club, of course they knew how to draw in a crowd, especially a female crowd.

One day at work, Haruhi brought the laundry outside to hang it to dry, and saw Kaoru raking the leaves. Walking over, they talked about all of the frivolous things Tamaki was doing instead of working and had a nice laugh.

"Oh, by the way, I noticed that your room with Hikaru is set up for only one person." Haruhi said.

Kaoru shrugged. "It's fine. We'll have our beds brought over or we'll sleep together just fine."

Haruhi smiled. "You two get along so well, you're always together."

Kaoru leaned back against the building. "I guess. It's always just been us, with no friends, until a few years ago. But…" Kaoru smiled mischievously. "If it's you, we'd let you in. Wanna sleep in our beds with us?"  
"No thanks." Haruhi answered simply. She would have blushed if Hikaru had asked her, so she was confused why she didn't feel the same way when Kaoru said it. She knew she was attracted to both of them, but maybe her attraction for Hikaru was different? _Nah._ She thought. _I must just be handling it better._

When her childhood friend delivered fresh vegetables the next day, and the hosts pointed out that he was attracted to her, she felt the same as she did when Kaoru asked her to sleep with them. Nothing.

But it didn't seem that way to Hikaru. Watching her be chummy with her middle school friend, he felt rage boil in his gut. "Why do you need him?!" he asked Haruhi angrily. "We're the ones who are your friends!" Hikaru stormed off after that, unable to watch anymore.

"Stupid Hikaru." Kaoru told his brother later. "You flung your feelings at her like a child. It was too much, even for Haruhi."

Hikaru hung his head dejectedly. "What am I supposed to do Kaoru? I really lo- I really like her!" Hikaru blushed at what he almost said. Looking up, he saw in his brother's face that he had caught it too.

Kaoru smirked. "Then how about I work my magic, eh? I'll give you some time with her, and you can apologize. You can tell her _whatever you need to._ " Hikaru's eyes widened at what his twin was implying. This was his chance, his brother was handing it to him on a silver platter.

The next day, Hikaru was all nerves. Haruhi came downstairs in a dress and pigtails, and all Hikaru could think was that she was so cute. Hikaru was determined to make this a great day, but that expectation was making him nervous. Nerves plus his anger yesterday was not a good combination.

"Mizuzu said it might rain. I hope it doesn't thunder…" Haruhi said.

"Who cares about the weather?" Hikaru exclaimed. "Just pick somewhere for us to go already!"

Haruhi blinked owlishly at Hikaru. "Why are you in such a bad mood?" She asked calmly. "Hey look, there's my old friend Arai again. Why don't we go talk to him and let him give us a ride back to the pension?"

Arai's name reignited the rage in Hikaru. "Since you obviously prefer spending time with him, how about I just leave the two of you alone!?" Hikaru ran away in anger, leaving a thoroughly confused Haruhi. As she started to call out to him, thunder rumbled in the sky, and raindrops slowly started to fall.

Hikaru called Tamaki. "Hey Prez, could you send a car? And a towel? It's really starting to pour."

"Haruhi is with you right?" Tamaki asked nervously.

Hikaru frowned. "No." He responded tersely. "She's probably on her way back with that Arai guy."  
"But did you see her get in the car with him?"

"No. But it's Haruhi. She'll be fine." Hikaru rolled his eyes. Mad as he was, he still knew Haruhi was one of the most capable people he had ever met.

"Go back! Go get her right now!" Tamaki yelled over the phone.

"What's the big deal?"

"You don't understand Hikaru!" Tamaki's voice was nearing panic. "How dare you leave a girl in the rain?! Before you throw a jealous fit, think about how others might feel! Haruhi is afraid of the thunder!"

Hikaru threw his phone in his pocket and began to run back to Haruhi. _How was I supposed to know?!_ He thought, thinking back to her comments about the weather.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! But I really want the next section to be a chapter on its own. WARNING. There will be lemony goodness in the next chapter! Skip it if you don't want it, but I think it's great so I say read it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **A/N: Lemon continued in the next chapter, which is loaded at the same time as this one! So no worries! It is there and it is delicious!**

Hikaru burst open the church doors, escaping the pouring rain. Shaking the water from his shaggy hair, Hikaru looked around. The church was very small; just a few pews, an alter, and a table covered to the floor by a tablecloth pushed against the wall. There was very little light, and other than the storm, the church was silent.

A scuffling sound from underneath the table broke that silence. _Apparently I'm not the only one who thought to hide here._ Hikaru thought. Walking towards it, Hikaru expected to find some sort of small animal, maybe a lost dog. Instead, he found Haruhi curled into a tight ball, shivering in fear. Hikaru felt his heart break at the sight.

"Haruhi…" He whispered sadly, but she was too immersed in her fear to hear. Only when he crawled underneath the table and hugged her did she realize he was there.

"I-I just," Haruhi started to justify why she was here.

"Shh…" Hikaru cut her off before she could explain anything, rubbing her cold shoulders. "It's ok Haruhi, I know you're afraid of the storm, but it's alright now. I'm here for you." Moving behind her, so that she sat between his legs, he pulled down the tablecloth and wrapped it around them like a blanket. Once he was certain she would be warm enough, he put his headphones over her ears and played the most upbeat music he could. "Just listen to this, not to the storm."

Haruhi was amazed at how comforted she felt, when Hikaru had hardly done anything. It was as if his presence alone was enough to calm her. When the next rumble of thunder came, she focused on the music and on the warmth of both the blanket around her, and Hikaru behind her. He was like a furnace, warming her all the way through. Soon, she leaned back against his shoulder and dozen.

After a while though, the storm worsened, and the music was drowned out by thunder. Even though she was warm now, Haruhi began to shiver again. "H-H-Hikaru," Haruhi tried to hide the tremble in her voice, "It's not working anymore…"

Hikaru heard the panic in her voice, and hugged her tighter. "Whatever you need Haruhi, just let me know and I swear I'll do it. I hate seeing you hurt this way, I wish I could take your pain." Bravely, Hikaru planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Haruhi froze, making Hikaru freeze as he thought that he had gone too far.

"Then, will you do what you offered the other day?" Haruhi whispered, keeping her face turned away so Hikaru couldn't see. "Will you do what you said Tamaki-senpai was going to try to help me relax?"

"What do you mean?" Hikaru's hands clenched around Haruhi's waist. He couldn't be thinking right. Haruhi couldn't mean what he thought she meant.

Haruhi smiled, but it was strained. "Orgasm of course." Thunder roared again, and Hikaru decided not to ask again. Unclenching his hands, he let them lie flat over the clothes covering her stomach. He rubbed circles there, listening closely as Haruhi's breath calmed. Once it had, Hikaru moved his hands to touch her skin in the same spot, underneath the shirt. He heard her breath catch as his warm touch, so he kept rubbing soothing circles.

Hikaru gulped, and shifted so that Haruhi wouldn't feel his growing erection. The thought of what he was about to do made his excited, but he didn't want his excitement to scare Haruhi. Slowly, giving Haruhi plenty of time to change her mind and say no, Hikaru slid his hands upwards, pulling up her shirt, until he cupped her breasts. Haruhi shivered, but this time it was from pleasure.

"Is it working now?" Hikaru asked huskily.

Haruhi opened her mouth, unsure of what answer would come out, but at that moment Hikaru slipped his hands into her bra and softly pinched her nipples. What came out of her mouth as a result was a low moan. Hikaru chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." Leaning down, Hikaru licked along Haruhi's neck, stopping to plant a kiss over her fluttering pulse. Small moans continued to emanate from Haruhi as Hikaru teased her.

Thunder boomed, shaking the tiny church, and Haruhi's moans turned into a whimper. "Need more?" Hikaru asked playfully. Haruhi nodded frantically. Hikaru removed his hands (much to Haruhi's dismay) and turned her so that they could see each other's faces. "So you _want_ more?" He asked seriously.

Haruhi started to nod, but stopped when she saw the serious look in Hikaru's eyes. He was taking the time to make sure that she wanted this, that she would not regret it later. The least she could do was consider seriously.

After considering for a moment, Haruhi nodded. "I do." She said, with no trembling or fear. "I do want this. And not just because of the storm." A thought occurred to Haruhi. "Do you want this Hikaru? Are you doing this because you want this with me, or is it simply because you want to help me?" Suddenly, Haruhi found herself turned to face away, and Hikaru buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Hikaru?"

"Yes." Hikaru answered raggedly. "I want you Haruhi. I didn't realize it until recently, but I've always wanted you." Leaning back, he allowed Haruhi to see his face again, which was bright red. But there was determination in his eyes. "I love you Haruhi."

Shocked, Haruhi sat frozen. When she was able to move again, she opened her mouth to respond, but found Hikaru's finger keeping her mouth shut. "You don't need to respond Haruhi. If you love me back, take the time I know you need to think this through. You want this, and that's what I needed to know." Hikaru took a breath, and seemed to sink into himself a little. "And if you don't love me back… I don't want to know yet. What we're about to do will remain 100% happy for me if I don't know, and that will be enough. I want us both to enjoy this, without any worries about afterwards."

There. He said it. It was out there now, and they could address it later. "You're an idiot." Or not. Haruhi shook her head. "I've loved all of you in the host club for a long time now. Hell, I've even been attracted to a few of you. But I wouldn't want this with any of them, no matter how rough the storm was, or how sneaky they're trying to be so I wouldn't know (that damn Tamaki-senpai). I want this with you Hikaru, not the others. You all try to protect me, but only you respect me and my decisions even when I won't let you protect me. How could I not be in love with you the way you are with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hikaru put a finger under Haruhi's chin, lifting her face so that they stared into each other's eyes. His eyes showed the happiness that he could not seem to voice, and Haruhi smiled. Hikaru leaned forward until their lips were just a breath away from touching. "Now that we both know we love each other, and that we both want this, how about I get back to distracting you?"

"Yes please." Haruhi answered, and then Hikaru's lips crashed against hers. He kissed her wildly, returning his hands to her breasts and drawing out Haruhi's moans once more. Taking her moan as permission to continue, Hikaru opened his mouth, using his tongue to get Haruhi to do the same. She did, and she did not regret it. He explored her mouth as no one had before, and eventually she explored his. The kiss was filled with passion, with raw need, but it wasn't enough to drown out the storm yet. "More… please…."

Hikaru took his hands away from Haruhi's breasts, and began to tease along the edge of her shorts. "This would be so much easier if you wore skirts." Hikaru joked. Unclasping the button, and dragging down the zipper, Hikaru slid one hand inside. Softly, he rubbed his hand over Haruhi's panties, rubbing his fingers back and forth until the panties were damp with Haruhi's desire. "Do you like it when I touch you like this?"

Haruhi nodded. "Oh yes…"

Hikaru smirked. "Then how about like this?" Hikaru slipped his fingers under the edge of her panties to touch her directly. A loud moan was Haruhi's response. "What was that?" Hikaru asked coyly. "Was that a no? Should I stop now?" Haruhi shook her head emphatically, lifting her hips to keep his fingers touching her when he pretended to draw away. Hikaru loved that his touch excited her.

While his busy hand continued rubbing along the lips of her opening, Hikaru's free hand removed Haruhi's shorts and underwear Haruhi helped, until they were completely off. Spreading her legs, Hikaru used his free hand to start rubbing Haruhi's clitoris. It was swollen with arousal, and rubbing it made Haruhi even wetter than before. "Ohhhh…." Haruhi moaned. "Yes… Yes…"

Encouraged, Hikaru slowly pressed a finger into Haruhi. His erection was blatant against Haruhi's back now, and he knew she felt it as he rubbed against her in time to his finger pushing in and out of her. Adding a second finger, Hikaru began to pick up the pace. Rubbing her clit, fingering her, and rubbing his erection against her, he could feel her tightening from the pleasure. Haruhi's breaths were a mix of pants and moans, and when the next big boom of thunder came, Haruhi cried out with release as she climaxed.

Panting, Haruhi smiled goofily. She hadn't ever felt so good, and now the storm was ending so she felt even better. She turned until she could see Hikaru's face, and when she did her smile fell. "Hikaru?" She asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Hikaru shook his head, and winced. "Sorry… It's just a little painful being this turned on with no release. But don't worry about me! I'll take care of it later! For now, we should be getting you back to your room so that you can rest."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Don't make me call you an idiot again." Hikaru started to argue, but couldn't as he moaned in relief from Haruhi freeing his penis from the tight constraint of his pants. "Oh Haruhi," He moaned again, feeling her small hands grab ahold of him.

"I didn't know it was so big." Haruhi said in the same way that she would say she didn't know what class to take. It was her academic voice. The thought of Haruhi being naughty in an academic setting turned Hikaru on more, and his penis twitched, making Haruhi gasp in surprise.

"Haruhi… Please!" Hikaru begged. He wasn't sure what she would do, if she even knew what to do, but he needed release badly.

Haruhi blushed, and looked away. "I actually… Have no idea what to do." Hikaru almost cried, his fears confirmed. "But I do know that what you did to me with your fingers is what sex is like… And if it's you, I'm ok with it."

Hikaru didn't even give himself a moment to consider it. "Not a chance." He managed to say. Before she could misunderstand, he continued. "If I put myself inside you, I'll cum immediately. And what kind of first time is that?"

Haruhi frowned. "I know that the first time is typically painful for a woman, so I have my doubts about my first time feeling good anyways. I don't mind."

Hikaru blushed. "I… didn't just mean your first time…"

Haruhi blinked in confusion. "But I thought that you were experienced? You said it relaxed you every time you did it."

"No, I said that orgasm relaxed me every time I did it. Not that I actually had sex. Just like I touched you, men and women are able to touch themselves to find orgasm." Hikaru sighed. "And besides, I'm not in pain anymore. I promise you, I definitely want you, but not in a place like this when I know I won't last." Hikaru kissed Haruhi softly. "But you better believe it when I say that you'll be my _inspiration._ "

Hikaru chuckled at Haruhi's blush, then helped her dress. When they were all sorted out, he called for a car and they went back to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 **A/N: So, I couldn't wait to write and post the continuation of the last chapter's lemon. Please review the story thus far! I have plenty of lemon ideas, but I don't want that to be the entire story so please post any ideas that you all have!**

Hikaru and Haruhi came back to the hotel to find the rest of the hosts waiting for them. All of them were relieved that Haruhi was safe and sound, so none of them realized that something interesting had happened between the two during the storm. That is, until Tamaki threw himself onto Haruhi crying about how worried he had been, and Hikaru ripped him off of her.

"Hikaru?" Tamaki asked in wide eyed confusion.

Hikaru looked at each and every host, blushing when he got to his smirking brother. "Haruhi is her own person, so I won't try claiming that she's mine." Haruhi smiled, happy that he never tried to impede her independence. Catching her smile, Hikaru felt more confident than ever, and grabbed her hand. "But know that I love her, and as long as she agrees to be with me, I won't tolerate you all hanging all over her anymore. Not even you Prez."

Honey stepped forward teary eyed. "Not even me and Usa-chan?"

Hikaru struggled. Yes Honey seemed like a child, and looked like one, but he _was_ a senior at Ouran. However, he was the one who made them all realize they wanted her, so he must not have those sorts of feelings for her. Decided, Hikaru nodded. "As long as Haruhi is ok with it, I'm ok with it."

The hosts stayed with them for a while, Tamaki whining, Kyoya brooding, Kaoru making jokes as usual, and Honey and Mori having an impromptu tea party. Hikaru and Haruhi sat with them all, joking and teasing as they would any other day. The only difference was that Hikaru kept ahold of Haruhi's hand the entire time. Quickly though, with reports of more rain (but no storms), the others left the hotel to go to Honey's villa in the mountains. Kaoru joined them, even though technically he was staying at the hotel too.

"I figure you might need some alone time." Kaoru teased with a wink.

Hikaru blushed. "It's not like that Kaoru, we only just got together after all…"

Kaoru shrugged. "Either way, the room is available."

Haruhi, who had gone over to the other hosts to give Hikaru some time with his brother, came over. Together, the two waved off their friends, and then turned to each other. Sighing, Hikaru hugged Haruhi. "Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm ok," He assured her, "Just tired… Among other things…"

Haruhi tinged pink, remembering the problem Hikaru had left the church with. "I think I'll go to bed now, so you can… er…"

Hikaru chuckled. "Yeah, so I can… 'er'."

Parting, Hikaru immediately headed up to his room and hopped in the shower, turning the water hot. He was desperate for release, and wasn't sure how he had been able to hide that from everyone. Instantly, he thought of Haruhi. What popped into his mind was naughty academic Haruhi. He pictured her in the girl's uniform, but it seemed wrong. But then he thought of when Tamaki had discovered Haruhi was a girl by accidentally walking in on her changing. Thinking about Tamaki seeing her undress made his blood boil, but the thought of Haruhi half-dressed in the boy's uniform? That felt oh so right.

Erect, Hikaru leaned into the hot water and grasped himself with one hand. He imagined that it was him who walked in on Haruhi changing. She would be shocked, of course, but being Haruhi she would also be calm. Until he pressed her against the wall, kissing her neck. She wouldn't push him away, she would cling to him, covering her mouth to try to hide her moans from the hosts on the other side of the curtain.

But she would be so very willing in his arms. He imagined that she wrapped her legs around his waist, her pants would already be sagged down from being undone when she was changing, so it would be easy to slip his hand between them and feel her silky wetness. She'd cover her mouth, muting the moans that slipped out. But he would hear them.

Hikaru remembered the sounds of her moans in the church, and he let loose a moan of his own. Her moans had been so sweet, so soft and unsure at first, until she understood the pleasure she was feeling. Then her moans had been strong and confident, letting Hikaru know just how much she enjoyed what he did to her.

The moans in his fantasy were Haruhi's soft moans. She was unsure of them doing such naughty things here at school. "We can't do this here." Fantasy Haruhi whispered. "This is a place for learning!"

In his fantasy, Hikaru replied, "Oh I am learning. I'm definitely learning about the anatomy of Haruhi's female body." He thrust his fingers into her for emphasis, and she would tighten in pleasure.

Fantasy Haruhi was panting, close to climax, but still trying to be a good student. "But…"

"And now I'm interested in learning something else." Hikaru interrupted, setting Haruhi down on a bench that was in the dressing room. Hikaru smirked at the confused look that would surely be on her face. Grabbing her tie, he said, "I'm interested in knot tying."

Haruhi probably wouldn't understand that euphemism, so he would show her by tying her wrists together. "And now," Hikaru continued, unzipping his pants and freeing his erection, "I'm interested in studying the mating habits of Haruhi and Hikaru."

Hikaru was close. Even with the hot water of the shower pouring over him, he knew he was sweating. But he wanted to play out his fantasy as much as he could.

He entered fantasy Haruhi in one thrust, and she came. "Hikaru!" She cried in her ecstasy, futilely trying to cling to him with her trapped hands.

"Cum again for me baby," Hikaru whispered, thrusting into her and rubbing her clit. She was tight, tightening more as she neared orgasm again. Remembering that tightness made Hikaru start to twitch, and he could feel himself tightening for orgasm. Faster and faster he thrust into Haruhi, and faster and faster he pumped himself in the shower. Imagining Haruhi climaxing one last time, Hikaru came. In his fantasy, he filled her as he came inside, both of them calling the other's name. In reality, he opened his eyes to watch as his semen spurted out onto the glass shower door, where he could see the real Haruhi standing.


End file.
